


Two Gods Meet at a Crossroads

by carmypen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, Barian emperors are briefly mentioned, Bickering, Comedy, Crossover, Deal with a Devil, Gen, Gods, Hell, Intrigue, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Spoilers, Squabbling, for both series which are both really old, pre-canon for Zexal, takes place after the Yami Bakura v. Yami Marik duel during Battle City, there might be some tendershipping if you squint reeeeeeeally hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen
Summary: While trapped beneath the Sea of Ill Intent, Don Thousand receives a visitor. But it's not the one you expect.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou & Thief King Bakura, Bakura Ryou & Yami Bakura, Yami Bakura & Don Thousand, Zorc Necrophades & Don Thousand
Kudos: 17





	Two Gods Meet at a Crossroads

At the bottom of the acid sea, in the deepest darkest cavern, Don Thousand waited. His pawns were in place, the destruction of the Astral World was imminent. It was only a matter of time. 

But even so, he had not expected to get a visitor. At least, not this soon.

He felt the presence before he saw it. Tendrils of darkness swirled around, unaffected by the ocean or the overwhelming Chaos that made up the Barian World. He watched, curious, as the tendrils solidified into the form of a young man. He did not recognize the human body, but the dark power that churned within was unmistakable. 

“Well, well it seems nothing has changed for you, Don Thousand,” he spoke in the young man’s voice. “Still languishing here in the Sea of Ill Intent? After all these years?”

Though this being was hardly worth the effort, Don Thousand responded to the taunt anyway. He was bored and needed something to pass the time.

“Do not speak to me about languishing when you appear before me like this,” he said. “A mere fragment of your former self.”

It was true. The real identity of the being who stood before him was that of Zorc Necrophades. A dark god. The embodiment of all the cruelty and darkness that lived in human hearts. But it was only a part of him. A part that was sealed away inside the golden ring worn by the human host.

Don Thousand didn’t think much of Zorc. A being of darkness was pathetic before a being of Chaos. What was darkness? Nothing. It was the absence of light. Of all existence. It was stagnant. Unchanging. Really, Zorc wasn’t any better than those fools withering away in the Astral World. 

“Oh come now. That’s no way to talk to an old friend,” the fragmented Zorc said in a mocking voice. “Especially when I made all this effort to come and visit. I even brought you a gift. Some poor, worthless souls for your emperors to play with.”

He wasn’t lying. Through his all-seeing third eye Don Thousand saw a trio of humans running and screaming along bariarite pathways. He wondered which emperor would find them first. They seemed like the perfect outlet for Vector’s cruelty. 

Don Thousand turned his gaze back to the incomplete Zorc. 

“You expect me to believe you came here just to visit?” Don Thousand said. “Someone like you?”

“I’ll admit, I do have an ulterior motive,” the Zorc-that-was-not-quite-Zorc smirked. “As much as I do enjoy your “pleasurable” company. I’ve come to ask for a favor.”

A favor? What favor could this lowly god possibly need? And what gave him the audacity to think a ranked-up being like Don Thousand would even grant it in the first place?

But then a wave of realization swept over Don Thousand.

“I see,” he said, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice. “You’re here because you lost a Shadow Game.” He laughed, disturbing the liquid acid that flowed around them. “How ironic. Done in by the dark magic that makes up your very soul.”

The host’s eyes narrowed. “My opponent wielded a Millenium Item,” he said.

“A poor excuse,” Don Thousand scoffed. “Aren’t those trinkets created from your own power?”

“And one of the Egyptian gods.” 

“If that’s all it takes to defeat you it’s easy to see how you would lower yourself to relying on that pathetic human form.”

“This pathetic human form is precisely why I’m here.”

“Oh?”

“Losing a Shadow Game to a mortal can’t really harm me. But it can harm my host.”

“Your host?” 

“Yes, in order for his body to survive he will need another source of energy.”

“Chaos.” Don Thousand answered before not-quite-Zorc could continue. Of course. What else would anyone come to the Barian World for?

“But what about this host is so important?” Don Thousand asked. “He seems no different from any other human.”

“I need him,” not-quite-Zorc said. “He’s important to my plans.”

Don Thousand waited to hear more of an explanation, but one never came, but as his eye turned on the fragmented Zorc he could see that there was something he hadn’t noticed before. It wasn’t just Zorc and the over-shadowed soul that belonged to the body. There was another soul--or at least a piece of one--inside of the ring. It had fused so closely to the piece of Zorc that both were indistinguishable from each other at first glance.

And this other soul. It burned with Chaos. Don Thousand could sense the feelings of loss, regret and righteous anger radiating from it. Strong feelings that reminded Don Thousand of his own emperors, when he had altered their paths in order to claim them for Barian World. The strength of those feelings was so strong, they spilled into Zorc. The endless darkness now highlighted with bright red lines of burning vengeance. 

But there were other emotions, too. Pity. Compassion. Empathy. They weren’t the sources of the kind of burning, all-consuming Chaos that Don Thousand preferred. But they could be. In time. 

“Fine,” Don Thousand said. “If that’s what it takes to rid myself of you.” Don Thousand reached out and granted not-quite-Zorc just enough Chaos energy for what he needed.

Not-quite-Zorc absorbed it eagerly. “Thank you,” he said, giving Don Thousand an ironic half-bow. “I assure you, Don Thousand, your generosity will be repaid handsomely” 

“I don’t want anything from you,” Don Thousand said. “Just answer my question. Why this host? What about him is so important?”

Not-quite-Zorc gave a wicked smile. “You claim to not want anything from me? And then pester me with questions?”

“Don’t patronize me. The Chaos I just gave you can easily be taken back. Answer my question.”

“The Pharaoh’s soul has returned.” He said simply. “Soon he will have all of the Millenium Items and the ultimate Shadow Game will begin. This host body is the key to making that happen.”

That was all? Don Thousand could understand going to any and all lengths to reach the height of your power. But even so, to lower yourself to taking on a human host? That was incomprehensible. 

“I’ll take my leave now,” said not-quite-Zorc. “I know you plan to use the Earth as a tool to destroy the Astral World. I’ll be sure to set the stage for you. Consider that my payment for the Chaos.”

Then he faded away, his body turning back into the same misty purple tendrils before disappearing entirely. Don Thousand was once again left alone.

At the bottom of the acid sea, in the deepest darkest cavern, Don Thousand pondered. How bizarre that an empty being of darkness like Zorc could be moved by human Chaos. Perhaps there was an aspect to Chaos that not even he, in all his godhood, could understand.

Don Thousand shook the thought away. Why would he lower himself to thinking such things. A ranked up being like himself didn’t need to worry about the trials of small-minded demons with small-minded goals.

Don Thousand began to drift into a quiet slumber. As he did, part of him wondered if he would ever see Zorc again. What kind of Earth would Don Thousand wake up to when it finally became time to destroy the Astral World? Would it be a place overrun with Zorc’s darkness? Would it be the same as it was now? Or perhaps something entirely different?

But the answer to these questions would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Listen. Sometimes you just have to write something really self-indulgent. I understand that there are not a lot of people looking for DM/Zexal crossover fanfic in the year 2020. So if you not only clicked on this fic, but also read the whole entire thing and made it to this author's note, then all I can say is THANK YOU. I hope this weird combination of characters brought a smile to your face. Thank you for being awesome and have a lovely day! :)


End file.
